Unsheathed Crimson Tears, Fallen Sakura Blossoms
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Driven by hate ,Kikyo is set on removing what she believes is Inuyasha's distraction,Kagome. Little does she know that a unknown entity is out to protect her, connecting her to Inuyasha .Though neither does she.Will they find her way before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Unsheathed Crimson Tears, Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter One Follow Me

By Inuyasha's Youkai

The Forest perimeters,within Kaede's village known as Inuyasha's forest ,the night was quiet ,with the exception of the crackling embers the fire omitted. The awkward traveling group of friends were settling down for the night,knowing that tomorrow they would resume their journey. Surrounding the warming fire ,huddled from the brisk chill rolling off the horizon,were numerous forms laying positioned in a invisible circle ,while the fire consumed.

Kagome was snuggled with Shippo ,with her bow and arrows close by in reach. Sango and Kirara at her side ,her Hirotkotsu firmly placed around her backside,just in case the curse of the wandering hand decided to appear in its favorite habitual spot. Miroku leaned against a wall carrying his withered staff between his calloused hands from lingered abuse. Inuyasha was in his favorite spot ,that imprinted his form,in his familiar god's tree , overlooking the campsite , as his eyes drifted closed unconsciously deciding to rely on his ears.

The Dawn's rays peeped, making it's way thru the clouds ,a peak a boo act that replaced the need for alarm clock while in the past. Kagome woke to the warming comfort, that took in the form of the warming sun, and knowing her adopted son was snuggled to her chest . She moved her sights around her in the campsite. Everyone, like her was just waking to the birds soft melodies , and the breezes gentle undertones, informing them a new day is born. Deciding to move, Kagome slowly removed herself from the embrace within her sleeping bag with her son,in hopes not to wake him.

Upon placing one of her palms on the other side of Shippo to brace herself a slight pain pricked her distracting her concentration, sending her off balance . To prevent from landing on Shippo , she rolled backwards back to her side then jumped to stand .Kagome looked to minor throb to her hand ,blood oozed in its minor wake , and immediately placed the offensive wound to her mouth to suckle on it. Then, Kagome looked down towards the offending object ,there next to where she and Shippo slept was a single Sakura sprig , glistening back at her. Immediately looking up towards the hanyou's known spot though the empty spot told her that he wasn't there and mentally crossed off him as the sender.

Curiosity, lingered as she continued towards the her bathing needs before summoning Sango to join her at the hot springs. When the girls left towards their destination, Inuyasha came back through the village's entrance to find Miroku rubbing his cheekbone where Sango's hand print appeared smiling, giving away to what had happened.

" You never learn ,Do ya monk?" Inuyasha joked knowing full well of the opposite circumstance being true.

" Neither do you , sly dog?"Miroku returned laughing

Though Inuyasha retorted in a mocked confused look on his face as he stuck his snout in the air .

"I don't know what your talking about ,I am just doing my job nothing more"

"Yea right , your playing with fire ,Inuyasha ,when you play with two women, even worse when their incarnations" Miroku informed.

They sat back laughing for a moment then regained as the mood all of a sudden became serious .

" Miroku , I know I can't have the one who's taken my heart because its already been taken in the past .I have made my choice already but the decision was already made upon Kikyo's resurrection, taking away my ability to choose. So if I can't have the one I want before I die why not love both ,in the time I have left cause in the end ,it's Kikyo taking me straight to hell."

In the moment of truth ,Inuyasha was right unless they another way or change Kikyo's intentions ,the hanyou would forgo his remaining existence into the depths of hell, with a women beyond sending her in peace to the never world, over the years growing a mute dislike towards her along with the lines of the past sentimental notion. The hanyou had grown to see that she wasn't the same person ,only a replicated copy filled with hate residual from the life that ended an eternity ago. He had accepted his fate of being trapped with a women he longer loved, but adored her in the past ,this he can't say why. After musing, he directed his line of sight to the monk who was staring at him with his mouth gaping in shock.

" Did I say all that out loud?" Miroku ,slowly nodded his head to the affirmative.

"Oh hell , figures it would come out sooner or later " Inuyasha whispered .

" Have you told them ? " Miroku teased.

" Are you crazy , Kikyo would have my head and Kagome... Kagome . I can't Miroku ,you don't think after she does away with me she'd go after Kagome. Kikyo would have a field day " Inuyasha spat against Miroku's growing ignoramus aptitude.

Miroku returned with a shake to his head ,"Inuyasha you are looking at it all wrong ,what if you cant give Kikyo peace in death and find happiness with Kagome without having to go to hell?"

With a mph ,Inuyasha ,with a slight smile returned nodding his head. "That would never happen Monk! "

Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation was interrupted by the scream rippling towards their current location. The sound was piercing as it broke through the quickly dispersed tension as the human roar crashed down in their midst. The two men jumped as soon as it came and had gotten into ,upon habit , their defensive stances.

" What the hell was that ?" Inuyasha questioned .

Miroku slightly chucked in his nervous bout as familiar circumstances hit him. " I don't know why, but I know whom ,I know that scream anywhere" Miroku spoke as he was nonchalantly rubbing his cheekbones .

"Miroku ! Will you snap out of it ,I have got no time for watching you daydream ya coming or not ?" The hanyou mentioned while in a half sprint towards the place in which he scented the loud scream coming from .

No doubt it was Sango but why , what had happened that had summoned so much turmoil within her. It had taken some time to reach the location, before the surroundings had in fact became dangerously silent . No sounds of the breeze, no birds , no noise from the falling of leaves riding on the winds current , nothing, just dead silence.

Within the cove of the hot spring in which the girls traveled to , the only proof to what occurred here was: some shredded fragments of Kagome's top, a end part of a sacred arrow, two unconscious girls being Kikyo and Sango ,and blood, Kagome's blood ,lots of it. Miroku took place near Sango while Inuyasha took place near Kikyo, their minds raging ramped in thought to the whereabouts and vitality of their missing friend . Kagome.

Kikyo awoken first,looked to the hanyou ,catching his orbs ,and filling them with malice in their wake. The elder priestess mastered from bones and clay quickly separated from them as though her thoughts returned to the mission she unintentionally had to part from, then ran in pursuit.

" I will find a way take away this distraction ,from your task Inuyasha , and remove the one who stood in my way" This was all that Kikyo left the group with .

The recent events up till now, brought on more confusion as they unfolded ,and sparking a little jealousy within the hanyou . Questions that currently had no answers to frustrated the two men as they attempted to care and rouse Sango,in hopes they would find the answers that they sought. It was in the next few hours that Sango rose with fright , unintentionally jumping from her comrades upon first sight .Moments following,Sango physically relaxed but inside her instincts were on guards for the next sign of upcoming trouble to appear. Then , as if on cue she frantically freaked out about where Kagome was , and what had happened to suddenly warrant the change come from her.

" Kagome ? Where's Kagome ? We have to find Kagome before it's too late !I have to be sure that she's okay." Sango rambled .

" Sango relax, take a deep breath , slow down and tell us what happened" Miroku soothed while running non hentai hands stroking her back.

"Yea , what is this about Kagome and what does it have to do with Kikyo?" Inuyasha said a little more rash than he intended.

Sango ,took a few steady deep breaths before she spoke in a low ominous impeding whisper

" Something happened to Kagome ,she changed but I don't know why or how ,but I do know that your precious Kikyo had everything or at large part to do with it." The last part Sango scream with emphasis for Inuyashas benefit.

' Ouch ,that was harsh !'

Although the hanyou knew what she meant due to not knowing , though a heavy feeling of guilt began to overwhelm him as it took hold. Miroku had squeezed her shoulder to encourage her to continue. As she took as such, she continues with a look towards the two men in melancholy.

"What do you mean changed ? "Inuyasha dared to ask with a little more gentle tact.

"Kikyo came unexpectedly ,catching us off guard , saying about Kagome being Inuyasha's distraction and it needed to be dealt with , before drawing her arrow and shooting Kagome in the heart, or at least in that general location. In the seconds before the arrow hit Kikyo mentioned that if Kagome didn't willingly leave this world ,she was going to take her out , permanently. It was after the arrow pierced in Kagome that she changed . Its hard to explain what had all happen or the questions that linger but I can say this. After she was struck by that arrow she appeared far away ,though she was in my sight. Kagome looked at me shortly after with the fluttering, near collapsing eyes, then gave me a tired smile. Before ,the moment came that I thought she would've, and should've fallen , she turned in a new unknown direction . It was almost like she was being called to it, because she was torn from going or staying for a short period of time. Kagome had looked at me again and mouthed the words 'I am sorry' to me , a burst of energy exploded from where she stood and moved outward knocking Kikyo and myself unconscious . The rest I don't know ,when I woke Kagome and Kikyo were no where in sight and you too were in their place"Sango retold

Inuyasha and Miroku filled Sango in to what she missed while she was out of sorts.

"We need to find Kikyo ,wherever Kagome is Kikyo is sure to follow " Inuyasha stated out loud

Miroku nodded" Yes ,I believe your right but we need to be on our guard. "

They three comrades went to pack their camp, gathering the missing within their group, except Kagome. Afterward they started on the path that Kikyo set out for them, in hopes that it might lead to a solution , though to some it didn't come fast enough.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome had limped down the hidden path made on the forest floor. Bushes, tress, plants , and rocks altered her way many times ,but she kept going for feeling the need to escape overcame her. Her hand grasped the hilt of what remained of the sacred arrow ,seething at the pain ,tender to the touch ,while the crimson liquid leaked ,and falling to the unforgiving ground in her steps behind. While trying to makeheads or tales in what she was hearing as her skull pounded.

" Come on Kagome ,Follow me everything's alright take my hand ,truth will be in sight" The ghostly chant within her mind echoed within the walls of her head ,rattling her brain.

She made it to a cliff overlooking the vast wilderness beyond the deadly drop below. She took in the flowers, littered with her blood surrounding her as a presence became known to her . Kikyo . Kagome stilled when she felt the pure hatred radiating off ofKikyo in waves ,then she slowly turned to face as fate had written .Upon making eye contact , Kagome let her hands fall to her sides ,dropping her bow and arrows in defeat. Kikyo rose her weapon and began to draw her bow, readying for her release . Seconds passed , the bow was released soaring towards Kagome, while she forced her eyes shut waiting for the end to come. A force , suddenly pushed her, sending her flying ,Kagome braced for the impact that never came. Followed by the distant scream calling her name, then nothing collapsed within her self ,as the voice she heard previously had returned.

" Come on Kagome ,Follow me "...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsheathed Crimson Tears Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Two Hate Becomes Her

By Inuyashas Youkai

The elder Priestess, made from disposed carcass, and weakened clay originating within the abandoned earth ,was filled with desperation and jealousy ,like a cyclone transforming with swirling, powerful, smoke -like gas of hatred . Constricting,suffocating surges within her at one time beautiful , treasured ,features that once gave a certain hanyou a more sentimental feel of what love once was. Now she stood with the darkened features she always had but walked , her blackened heart ruling every function to survive , as her inside composition seemed to be outwardly exposed .

Kikyo's disposition wasn't something that happened all of a sudden, or overnight for that matter, No, this was a existence that grew over time. Beginning with the first moment she first had the hanyou ,acquired the jewel , and her prospects of having a normal life, driven by greed. It seemed, like having everything yet the human counterpart of Inuyasha ,and only for a moment.

Then having her life ripped from her cold dead fingers,only to be taunted with it, and succumbed to the existence of the walking dead .Only to be made worsened , by overhearing, while spying on her past love keeping her life's investment in check .Her anger grew ten fold as she watched Inuyasha ,the man whom she wasted a lifetime of sacrifice loving him or so she thought, only to later turning his back on her ,rejecting the love they have had for over a millenia.

' Why Inuyasha,would you let a small human girl stand between the one you love ?

' After continuing to listen a revelation hit her leading her to the truth ? '

He doesn't love me anymore for he has found another within my reincarnation , I have been away for too long after the evil pinned us against each other so long ago ..

' What could I have done when Naraku came to me as Inuyasha only to obtain the jewel by any means necessary , even if it was to kill me by a deceiving illusion .My nightmares , the thing that I most feared in life ,and brought to life to haunt me .Again like it has in the past destroying my existence ,and just with the knowledge used against me in Naraku's sickened plot . '

'No matter , Inuyasha knows we weren't at fault It was Naraku, and he should've waited for me . If she is no longer, after a short while he will come running to me, even if at first it is only for my resemblance to her .I can live with it for awhile,until he sees the truth ,and of myself being the one whom he belongs with . Kikyo thought.'

"I will simply remove my reincarnation, Kagome from this life, for she doesn't belong here, as I have expressed this time and time again . This time I will show her ,since her ears do not hear. Too bad ,for she will neither see after I throw her to the depths of the underworld , soon she will belong to neither world .. And share my fate for a moment until I share my eternity , with the one I love to reign in hell as it was meant to be. " Kikyo egotistically spoken with vigor.

All the while , Kikyo's once pure soul's aura that once shined a carnation pink now permeates with the scent of spoilage and replaced with horrid blacked crimson hues that now burn smoke within her. A disgruntling purpose in life that has now became what is Kikyo, she now holds this meaning for living in stride for she believes for it she will gain peace, only unknowingly mistaken. Now ,striding toward the place in which Kagome had strolled off too ,from the place within her sisters and her former village ,where she left her love and his wretched hentai companion.

' I would never give him up to that girl ,only to live a life alone again, I will not!' Kikyo spat within herself .

Upon finding her pathetic copies trail familiar to hers blended in with the footprints of her fa sod idea of her befriended, seeing in her eyes Kagome was nothing but a impersonator of herself ,otherwise nothing but wasted space and resources to the time line. She watched them going towards the hot springs that that brought a twinge of jealousy and thoughts to be reminisced with Inuyasha of the memories they had shared within it's small cove.

' How dare he share this very personal and intimate place that was theirs with her imitation, it was sick. This place was theirs and theirs alone. Kikyo's thought

To her delusional hypothosis was that Inuyasha ,from all that has bestowed upon him excusing his behavior, blaming it on the off handed chance crazed confusion and hysteria was occurring ,for she was running out of options and alas being on her last thread of reasoning. In turn , she followed Kagome and Sango, readying to strike once she was sure that they were vulnerable .Then like a snake slithering sneakily through the grass she gained her objective in obtaining the element of surprise. Kikyo burst out of the tress lining the cove arrow drawn and aimed at her copying taking no hesitation in the arrows release.

Only telling Kagome what she knew as fact, and Kikyo was the best candidate for the job at hand . To remove the distraction , in result destroying it. Although something happened thwarting her from her mission, as a explosion of purity erupted from the younger priestess impersonator . Soon after she witness someone like a shadow of sorts standing from behind Kagome , it brought the small strands of hair to stand on end at the back of her neck .

For Kikyo knew in the back of her mind that someone was protecting her from afar . It was a image so vial , disgusting, to her she felt her stomach churn right before unconsciousness claimed her . Her denial of the situation lead her to suggest otherwise as her imagination within her mind was reeling and her reality was quickly fleeting .

The scene upon her wake was slightly majestic but ironic as her night and shinning armor came to rescue Kikyo. After she attempted to destroy his present love Kagome , he still looked at her with so much love and devotion, it was almost humbling. Almost, for it only came presented to her as something else that fueled her fire to continue the path she was on before she was rudely distracted .For she took his look as a change to regain her hold of his heart, though it was far from the truth,and even farther from her soul achieving peace.

For that ,she left the security of Inuyashas embrace to finish what she had started running in the direction that she believed Kagome to travel. This left two confused men in her wake without the care to explain, just a brief notion of her intentions, not wanting to be altered in her path. It took hours to reach where Kagome had gone , following her turnabout outlines of her feet impressed beneath the surface of the forest floor, never trailing a straight line. The path lead her to a once felt to be a serene location that once again fueled her anger towards thought reminding of her and Inuyashas past life together. It was a slopped cliff , enveloped with the presence of vast flowers stretching across the horizon as far as could be seen . Though now it was only another sign to Inuyashas continuing betrayal in retribution to the original sin made against them .

To Kikyo's surprise , Kagome wasn't caught off guard ,and it was like she had expected Kikyo to follow her to this spot in origin. To further her enthralled delight, Kagome soon dropped her hands to her sides in defeat, letting her bow and arrows fall to the ground, discarded. A slight smile that grew upon her face in the approval of the sight , Kikyo was witnessing. It was true Kikyo was glad that her copy finally grasped the finality of her purpose ,for it was no longer wanted or desired.

Thus she now knew that Kagome knew this from the actions she now shown . Kagome even had departing wishes for her and the hanyou's happiness and for the one's that were hauntingly imprisoned by the thought of Naraku to be free ,for this Kagome allowed her sacrifice . Quickly ignoring her , as Kikyo raised her bow, aiming at the younger priestess with vengeance, as she returned one with the peace that Kikyo desired and longed for ,fueling her rage then releasing the arrow.

Moments passed , when Kikyo felt her smile dissolve replaced with a scowl as her scream escaping her lips to detour the one who interfered, knocking the arrow slightly off course, throwing her prey out of harm's way. A desperate cry resounded the area slightly shaking the earth as it hit ,crashing down with a loud deafening boom.

"Kagome!"

Anger enveloped, as the elder Priestess seethed outward from the darkness within towards the peace of reality stands,piercing thru and punching a whole in the atmosphere, where the small opposing group stood .Kikyo noticed the foreshadow standing once again from behind Kagome , as another stood hovering over her in a protective embrace .Familiar faces also inhibited the scene as they stood within a protective stances surrounding the three within the small circle.

Averting Kikyo's eyes back to the three inside the protective circle as devastating pain overwhelmed by loss succumbed her.

Kagome seemed to be in a state of unconsciousness,unbeknownst to her of the goings on around her. Blood was trailing ,pooling in the spot around her in small amounts,as the tip of her first arrow was still embedded in her chest . A pink light soon engulfed Kagome, as something was acting within her to push out the protruding foreign object from her . Soon the blood oozing from her chest slowed ,once the arrow tip made it's way through the opening from which it entered.

Kikyo felt Kagome's fading light begin to strengthen as she witnessed the pale coloring to her skin to dissipate.

Kagome was in fact healing herself ,unintentionally and from the looks of it she was succeeding.

Kikyo realized something else as she had a revelation, a vision coming together, connecting with what she saw ,trying to make sense of it in her head .

"Impossible " Kikyo gasped

Kikyo's unexpected noise of surprise drew the attention of the others in the general area . As if on command six heads slowly turned towards the voice speaking about the circumstance in question. A fox kit,a demon slayer ,a perverted monk, a human , a demon,and a hanyou where now looking at the older priestess all looking at Kikyo with eyes of confusion, revenge , hurt , love , resentment , fear ,regret , peace , and one , lastly of surprise looking back at her.

It wasn't before long that Kagome awakened by two voices , spoken at once.

" Come on Kagome, Follow Me?"

" Wake Up Kagome, Ya alright?"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Unsheathed Crimson Tears Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Three Revelations Unfold , Fatality Teetering In Its Wake

By Inuyashas Yokai

Sango, Miroku,Shippo ,Inuyasha,Kagome, and the unknown guardian looked towards the elder priestess ,Kikyo. It was then redirected in their line of sight towards the three surrounding the small group within their circle . Within the protective encircling group around the few a another form began to take shape.

Before the sight what lay ahead of them could be spoken of to the atttention of the few in between , a distraction sounded pulling them towards the intruder. Additionally, to Kagome that was all that she had to concern herself with because she soon felt her head begin to spin when the familiar but unknown voice chanted errily within her ears, sounding welcomingly urgent.

" Kagome theirs no time you have got to follow me out of here before it's to late !"

The younger priestess had began to shake her head in fury, shortly before dizziness and instinct took over ,soon she released her grasp on what little reality she had remaining , then collapsing and fading into the darkness ,that shortly afterwards claimed her. Within moments of her collaspse she felt the aura of the presence that haunted the very lives that she battled alongside. Fury began to explode within her being emerging to overwhelm her , though it wasnt until the wall of resistance keeping her frozen in her place of something holding her against her will to felt herself being lifted and flying threw the forest , awfully frightening if she didnt know and trust her deliverer, for as soon she had been moved, she was comforted in the scent that was purely Inuyasha.

Kagome couldnt tell for sure what was going on around her but she knew who ,and she couldnt move not even to open her eyes.

Naraku did come into the area within the close confounds of their little group to taunt them ,as he had for a long time. A hightened shrill of a cackle confirmed Kagomes theory. Kikyos presence was soon felt as she and Shippo were comanded to guard, at least to Kikyo's belief though Shippo knew differently. Shippo was told to watch over his mother and to make sure he alerted the others if Kikyo was up to something . Of Course, he couldnt do it alone, not without his companion Kirara.

The others were soon emersed in the actions and attentions that were required for the small frame ,the young pristess , and began to stir as she felt the ficticious binds that held her in place to weaken, determined to fight against its power .She felt something within her snap as she felt the foreboding revelation that something more grotesque in the making here ,and was more than she conscious ,again went to black consumed with the darkness that summoned to enveloped her like a corupt saftey blanket only to have the opposite resort ,to destroy. A sickening aura fought with her pure pink one fighting for dominance as a more sinister feeling began to grow within he gut,then realization hit .

'So this is what it's like to now fighting for control of yourself from within your being.' The young miko stating more to herself than to anyone else , though Shippo understood her incoherent mumble , now knowing the predicament they were in.

Though before Shippo had time to react Kagome rose from her spot looking at him thru her now vacant eyes,something told him w ithin her gaze that she hadn't completly lost the battle against Naraku for control as her eyes began to grow a deep emerald . Kagome soon fled after making a silent apology and promise to return, before she lost control, just in case. He returned with a solumn nod ensnaring the strength in himself to stay strong for his Mother ,and trusting she'd return,thought in the deep corner of his brain, but the Kitsune's instinct told him differently. It was not like he didn't believe her ,quite the opposite, and he wanted too but the chances ,were slim to none now that she was under Naraku's control.

After Kagome's presence left Shippo ,he felt forlorn ,though because of the battle he had temporarily pushed the the knowledge of what happened to the far depths of his mind to be dealt with later. Shippo looked towards Kikyo knowing by the look she had returned that she was the cause of his mother's present situation , and before he knew to stop it,a feroucious growl escaped his lips alerting the others in the near expanse to his unnerveness. Kirara soon followed and backed him up until she was in a corner to be taken care of once their companions were no longer preoccupied.

Inuyasha was alerted to the missing alluring scent of Sakura blossoms and cinnamon , then his mind brimmed with worry in mid thrust of his sword as he dare glanced. Nothing, he couldn't feel her connection, no scent, and with carefully tactful eyes without drawing attention when he glanced in her direction didn't see her anymore either. While he temporarily tucked the dangerous notion of her missing away for now it couldn't be help.

Though Inuyasha did recongnise Shippo's growl , it was the same one he had howled for his mother, and this he knew something was horribly wrong . He was stuck within the battle with one who corrupted his being that is until she came along, and then his thoughts turn to the one the kit anguish was aimed at . Kikyo, now he knew maybe not exactly , but did have a good idea. Whatever it was that in essence made Kagome leave him, Inuyasha know knew that Kikyo was to blame ,and she helped Naraku , but why?

The hanyou , barely missed one of Naraku's talons from puncturing through him he refocused on the fight. Miroku , Sango , and him moved fluidic motion as they covered each other while another attack was struck , only to be thrawarted back towards them. This frustrated the hanyou for he knew time wasn't on his side for many reasons . They all made themselves known within his head as he continued to fight , for one surving the fight Kagome , and lastly unleashing his wrath on Kikyo for what she had done, once that had become known . He did have feelings for his late Kikyo, though with her help proved only that she really wasn't the one and the same he felt her originally. Thus this did two things: one he began to withdraw from Kikyo , for only wishing for her peace and secondly in realizing this without unconsciously deciding over time subdued , submitting to the will of Kagome's many charms.

Within a perimeter away overlooking a sudden cliff stood helpless, while painfully watching the battle ,as Kagome fought one of her own. In a brief moment she regained some of the control to act ,decisively raising her bow and aiming it at her master ,Naraku. She only needed a second before he had claimed her once again,Kagome nodded in triumph while releasing the bow brimed with her powers in all it's glory. Her sudden disapointment when she found the talisman laid abandoned on the ground where the facade of Naraku once stood in hopes she perished him from this world.

The young miko ,Kagome was mistaken ,how very wrong she was indeed for allowing herself to be so foolish ,and proof to this knowledge was her only gain , pain. Large amounts of suffacating pain as it caused her form to wither into a ball , silently wishing, begging for it all to end. As she laid their within her something broke , causing her feel nothing, her living soul faded from her very eyes, and leaving her to be walking like a shell of the person she once was.

Kagome rose to her feet as nothing had occured, taking a moment to brush herself off before continuing to face the wrath of her master . All the while in the recessses of her mind she faintly heard the screams of her comrades beconing her to return , and the whisper of the faceless stranger calling of her attention, but over that she heard the commanding voice of her master demanding of what was to become of her. For a moment she glanced back at her friends with sorrowful knowing that for now they had to part ways , and in the last movement she gave before continuing on her path,gave a slight pause. Kagome smiled for them knowing for this was not to be their last,and only for a time.

As the girl retreated with her back facing them, she let tears fall in hopes that she was right ,and unbeknownst to her in her path where her tears fell , the ground seered in their path .Before giving into completely , exaususted from both battles ,from outside and within her, she was reminded she wasn't alone.

" Kagome .. Dont worry I am here ... you are not alone ,I will protect you as I always have. "

Shippo , noticing her shadows fading into the distance allowed a few teardrops fall , and smiling in hopes that proof as to the thrown arrow that his mother directed ,that there's still a chance.

The kit then whispered to himself "Until then mother goodbye ...I love you ,stay safe till we meet again".

Then the little fox turned to the rest of his family ,Sango was torn as she cried hysterically grasping Miroku as she sliently begged for this to be a dream . Miroku had just held with his own shattered hopes with the situation at the moment, atttempting to bring them some comfort. Lastly ,Shippo's father looked to the very spot where he had last seen his Kagome in blinded shock ,and just stood there wishing for him to have been sat , thus tearing him away from this nightmare.

Stubborn tears streamed down the hanyous cheek ,trying briskly to brush them away ,and denying the fact of the matter that she was gone. Abruptly taken from him it seemed slightly beyond his reach. Thinking within himself the thoughts of everyone in his group

' Kagome , we will not give up , search the ends of the earth and fight till the moment that you are returned where you belong , back at my side' The hanyou thought painfully that she was no longer with him

Inuyasha quickly glanced up at the sky saying a silent prayer before opening his eyes,turning towards his first obstacle in his path . Kikyo. The hanyou had already began to transform , his eyes flickering to crimson where his ferousious distraut emotions led him , and allowing his demonic self to take over. Kikyo cowered to the beast she now faced with complete fear that his whole being devoured in delight. A brash, hardened, deepened , and huskier tone demanding of her attention spat

" What. Have. You. Done ? "

Suddenly, this being her warning to cooperate Kikyo spoke with vengeance .

" I did not do nothing ,if anything Inuyasha you did this .I just happened to be in the giving mood to help you along in what you yourself knew was true !"

"Damn you Kikyo , and what was that you helped me do!"

Kikyo momentarily remained silent to boldly taunt the hanyou, not knowing his bark was bigger than his bite . She had felt she had a advantage over Inuyasha just like she did over Naraku before he so carelessly discarded her heart ,leading to her demise. In response to his question he felt to be ignored , he proceeded to grab her wrist drawing her from any miscalculation she may have had. If she left him unanswered he would without any remorse give her death to live with her long lasting torment in hell alone in this form, and tearing her to shreds ,with glee. Kikyo softly spoke to appease the viscous demon in her wake .

" I helped by giving your ward to Naraku, to do with what he wished ,thus freeing you from the responsiblity so you can return where you belong ,with me "

Inuyasha could definately not believe what he was hearing ,just the assumption that he heard correctly fueled him over the edge of no return . Then his hands clenched and balling into fists ,claws drawing little streams of blood , eyes now a bold crimson as he looked to his past love with a deadly unabashed anger flooded his veins as he now looked at her with deadly intentions in his thoughts. A pulse resounded within the wild demon as he shook with fury ,his fragment of reason lost to him ,unleashing hatred of the women in front of him and in the end himself . For not seeing fully the facade this Kikyo represented , then further found himself to be foolish regarding her in life. Inuyasha had regained his reign over his demonhood ,then looked at her again in a short glance to his new enemy.

" I will destroy Naraku and take back what is mine that you stole from me .In return Kikyo if I so much as see you or hear you I will send you to the depths of hell myself ,alone. Leave here now and never return . Don't misunderstand me for what I say is the truth !" Inuyasha then turned his back on her much like his intended mate had been forced to do to him,and then calling the attention to his pack..

" Alright everyone lets head out we got work to do ."

Everyone stood in shock between the two displaying a scene in front of them quickly , then went to catch up and follow Inuyasha taking the lead. They had left Kikyo alone flabbergasted but egotistically happy knowing he couldn't kill her because he still loved her .Truth was he had once upon a time and yes it was true to a point he still had . Though that was not the reason he didn't mame her where she stood, it was that his love for Kagome was more and deep down he knew it was wrong .

In essesence he didn't feel he had to ,Naraku would surely do that himself once he realized that she failed in estimating his true love ,Kagome . He knew that Kagome was strong and would fight like he would just to be back with them,and with him. For it would be only a matter of time ,he felt it, something inside told him everything would be as they were meant to. So together Sango, Miroku ,Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha traveled to the Northern territory to follow tips to another part of The Shikon Jewel and hopes to find the missing part of Inuyasha...

His Kagome...

To be Continued...

Authors Notes : I do not claim to own Inuyasha, As always I will update soon but would like to see more reviews and thoughts . I appologize for leaving you hanging in the identity of the mistery protector ,though asI have given many hints I didn't feel revealing their identity was as important now as was having their presence unknown in the story .All will be revealed in the coming chapters though. I would like to give a special thanks to all who have reviewed and encourage others to do the same . I look forward to share with you ,the upcoming chapters as I have enjoyed writting them . Stay tuned for for Chapter four and for updated chapters in my others stories as all will be updated in the next couple days. Thankyou again .. Now on to Chapter Four ..Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Unsheathed Crimson Tears ,Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Four Just knowing Your With Me,Even If It's Just Your Voice

By Inuyashas Youkai

Plunged into her dark prison ,captive of the evil that is Naraku,within a shrowded curtain-like barriers over her eyes,with the power of the tainted jewel shard. It had taken abit for the incarnations of Naraku, involved with placing her under stasis ,within the jewel ,leaving her open and powerless to his sick desires . Kagome did her best to ward of Naraku's vile intentions though as time passed ,he broke her down ,and till there was nothing left of her .

Although the damn beast wanted more , and in his need to overcome ,the bastard became greedy. Now with one of the priestesses, Naraku sat obsessing in obtaining the other as well ,as to obtain his objective in obtaining power, and that only came natural in Miko's. With the pair being just as powerful if not more was no longer questionable, for Naraku has witnessed and felt the emense force, stream forth from both of them . Kikyo and Kagome.

This only fed the desire to covet both of them for his own selfish greed for their power and control of the jewel ,making him and his reign unstoppable ,to cultivate the fallow and the weak to his liking. Kagome was now like Kohaku ,or at least how it was portrayed to Naraku, but the truth she was resisting just enough for it not to totally take over. The young miko pretended and she mused that because her behavior was simular to that of Sango's brother there was no alarm for Naraku.

At least until another plan of action was presented,she would continue to being a faux servant. Naraku would have no reason to believe otherwise ,so she woulddn't have the constant prying of her soul ,with his prodding at her to submit ,with the powers of the jewel. Thus she carried out what was asked of her, while in secret, practicing the laws of Kensho ,the embodiment of enlightenment and the heart of her sacred powers. Months had passed and still no word of Naraku's intentions, nor of her family and her beloved was even begining to wander if they were still even in the realm of the living.

A deep ,coarse, voice interupted her causing her to jump,she then soon recollected herself into silence ,while looking to make sure she wasn't being watched.

"Iam sorry Kagome .I didn't mean to frighten you.I just wanted to make sure you knew ,your thoughts were unfounded" The voice said.

'It's okay ,I am just glad nobody saw us " Kagome glared

" Don't worry Kagome I care enough about you ,not to expose you"the voice started to say downcast.

"How can you care about someone that you don't even know?"Kagome asked

" I never said I didn't now you ,but if you would like to continue this steel yourself someone's coming and come over here" The voice faded as it told her of the darkened corner on the right side of the room.

Kagome quickly returned to the visage within her , then reaffirmed a blank scowl to look empty, and traveled the short distance to the corner in after wards. Kagura stepped into the room ,sliding a plate of meger food in her quickly retired following ,and proceeded to head back into the direction she came ,to a general unknown location. Once she was out of sight,Kagome returned to her plate and began to eat .

With no efforts on the voice to continue she glared a look of death into the atmosphere as she was actually cursing the air. A silent , hoarse chuckle tore through her thoughts like a whirl wind as her gaze was increased with ferousity. This only caused the chuckle to be developed into a familiar, cocky laugh,and that sprung the image of a certain hanyou mocking her while rolling on the floor laughing. Kagome quickly shook the thought, then tried to encourage the voice, inside her to continue.

" Kagome , don't be offended I only am noting that you are a savage bitch ,when your angry. It must be the reason ,that I like you. Nontheless ,Kagome I think it is time that you knew who I am ,and it might prove successful in your survival ,which is an important factor to the hanyou's undoing" The voice submitted.

Kagome's face was blank though her eyes were playing a strip of restricted emotions, one that he couldn't quite put his fingers on .Confused he began to ask what the female was contemplating ,and in result breaking the silence growing between them.

"Kagome, are ya alright?" the voiced inquiried.

"I'm fine ,just tired of fighting so hard to keep from losing myself, that's all." Kagome thought.

"Just concentrate on my voice Kagome while you sleep .I will keep my senses alert through you to notify you of any changes. You need to keep up your strength ."The voice wihin her head became louder toward the end .

This was because she had placed it in the forefront of her mind ,and allowed him to roam freely, as she laid herself for him openly at his disposal. With this new connection ,allowed her to sences to pull the goings on in her surrounding,and within herself that stretched out for miles.

"Alright now , would you like to continue?" Kagome asked, allowing her eyelids to flicker closed.

"Kagome ,this may sound strange to you that I am coming to protect you under these circumstances but I am Inuyashas Jyaki, and his demonic part of his aura .Inuyasha Jyaki confessed.

"Kagome gasped at this "How is that possible ,does he know ?"

"Kagome sit down will ya your making my hair on the back of my head stand straight on end ?"Inuyashas Jyaki called out .

Kagome stopped to calm herself down ,with few cleansing breaths feeling the babylike strands of hair on the back of her neck slowly settling to their normal resting spot.

"Alright now you can call me Inu , and it's hard to explain but I will try. It would depend on who your refering to ,in regards to answering your question . Though I will say this Inuyasha as a whole as you know are made of two parts the Dog Jyaki being myself ,and then the Human part, as we coincide until the time where one supercedes the other. Though with you being the anchor, our catalyst, I don't see the last one occuring spite my desire for it to be so. You are what balances us as a whole and if you are destroyed. We will become off balance and loose ourselves ,as we search for our human master, or how we see it you are considered as "Mate "in our eyes .Regardless of what you believe,what you've been told, or think you may have seen, you, Kagome are our chosen , whether you know it ,or not ,or choose to believe it or not .Whilst we are in our separate forms ,we are generally not prevy to that information, unless the chosen side choses to involve the other one. Although we can still pick up on things minor things ,the rest has to be that permissed by the entitled. In hopes to answer your question only I know of that information until I feel it is crucial to inform my other side. "Inu stated.

" So why are you here?"Kagome asked

"Simple ,I am here to ensure safety from within until which time Inuyasha finds a way to find you and rescue you. " Inu explained

"Can't you tell him where I am ?" Kagome asked.

"I wish it would be that easy but the information I get without being of any body ,is the knowledge I get from being here with you .I have looked you don't know anything of where you are."Inu told her.

"So how is he ,how is Inuyasha ?"Kagome asked

" Inuyasha ,his human side ,as am I are very worried about you,we miss you. Some of us are just realizing their mistakes and believe me when I say this because I have to endure it with them .The idiots are regreting it. In a sense letting you go ,and they only now realize the importance what you are to our survival .Hence ,is why we are in a way split at the moment."

"Isn't that dangerous?"Kagome asked

"Hmmm...I would think it would be for a prolonged amount of time ,yes"Inu guessed

"If what you say is true ,then what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Silly girl ,havent you figured it out yet ,that we need you by our side! Kikyo is nothing,not when compared to you whether my other half or mate wants to realize it or not . Inu scolded

"Touchy, touchy I am so sorry ,what do you think I have been through all of this time. Kagome only half joked with sarcasm.

"Well then let me be the first to say Kagome we are truely sorry for all the hurt we have caused you and that I can say this for all of us . Although the next time you mention that name in reference to any romantic involvement ,I will certainly make the bile that's now rising in my throat from the thought be inflicted upon you. I mean are you crazy I for one couldn't stomach sucking on a bone that has been frumented for so long not even the buzzards want it,and that's saying something . "Inu smirked .

"Do think you can sleep now ,I will keep watch on you but while you are sleeping. I will be here within the connection I have made with you. Though I must return for now to Inuyasha to see what I can find of there progress,sleep well love." Inu softly said and faded as he left her to sleep.

Morning soon came with the nudging of Kagura ,with a plate of food and a satchet wrapped in paper.

"After you eat you will follow me to get cleaned up and put this on Naraku has summoned you."Kagura commanded.

Kagura dropped the plate in front of her ,then told Kagome of her short return to give her time to eat , then she would get her ready for the job that Naraku commanded. The wind sorceress left after that in her crude cell alone again. Kagome thought maybe she should inform Inu ,so she cleared her mind and attempted to do just that.

"Inu are you there?" Kagome asked within her mind.

There was no response , Kagome was sent on full panic and that she now felt she was truely alone. She had tried again but to no avail .

'I wonder what happened ,why won't he answer me?'

It was what seemed a half a hour later that the voice she longed to hear ,returned to her.

" Kagome are you okay ? I am sorry for not answering you but there was some uproar after you were taken and well the effects of us being separated are taking effect. I might have to return only to make the connection ,though having all of us as one takes alot of time and reason I took so long is that I was binding the bond that we have with all of me ,so the next time we speak will be as a whole ,as Inuyasha . Don't worry though ,when I managed to explain it to them ,my other parts ,they were quite excited ,but a little pissed at me for not saying anything. I think now though they understand, they are just happy I was able to reconnect with you and look forward to do the same.I did overhear what happened and it doesn't make us none the happy, but you must go through with meeting with Naraku .For your safety ,you have to convince him that he does infact have control until we can get to you .We will return at sundown Kagome ,but I have to return" Inu said before he left her again to eat .

Kagura returned as promised ,showing up again to take her towards the filthy dark suite with a metalic tub with hot water and a mixture in which to clean . Kagome allowed Kagura to undress her then she blankly rose up and over to sit in the murky water. A shiver ran up her spine as the appeared slimy water covered her body .The feel of the discusting murky water felt as normal as regular well water but only had the illusion of this foul facod .

Kagome clumbsily washed her body completely ,rinsing ,standing to grab the towel to dry of grabbing the wrapped parcel then disappearing into the shoji screen across the room to dress. Kagome was soon led that to the side of Naraku, the meeting only was meant for her taunting of the now possessed girl who was thrown away by her hanyou for another. Naraku concluded with the promise that he himself would gladly accept and make a excellent substitute for her master.

Only then did he smother her with his tenticles rubbing them across her body ,then licking her on the side of her neck with his slimy tenticles. This only made it harder from giving away her secret to wretch ,but she just barely succeded with her stomach slightly intact..Hours later she was moved back to be within her silent prison, and once there she found happily through the crude opening through the wall that dusk was soon upon them.

This time of the day she looked forward to ,for she would finally speak to Inuyasha ,it has been along time in a way and she was happily awaiting the chance. Dinner was soon served ,and she began to eat her slop ,impatiently waiting ,as she counted the minutes as they passed. Kagome didn't have to wait long after Kagura soon finally left her alone to be in search of what Naraku wanted at the moment as she soon heard the voice ,and that for what seem like forever she longed to hear.

"Kagome? Inuyasha whispered ,slightly strained with emotion.

"Hello Inuyasha ..." Kagome returned softly..

"Hello Kagome, Kami I've missed you...

"I missed you too Inuyasha "

"Kagome ,there's something I got to tell you ."

"What's that?"

"I love you Kagome and you better not give up on me till I get there.I am coming to take you back"

I love you Inuyasha and I will be waiting for you"

"Be safe Kagome"

"I will Inuyasha,just knowing your with me"

"I will Always be here Kagome ,in time it will be for real with you where you belong ,back in my arms"

"Oh ,Inuyasha you are gonna make me cry "

"Don't cry Kagome ,you know I hate it when you cry."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Unsheathed Crimson Tears ,Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Five Kikyo's Death and Kagome's Enlightenment

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha was certainly in better spirits that in a sense had a heart to heart with Kagome,even though it might not in person. The next day they set out for Naraku's whereabouts,in there travels traveling where there were rumors nearby of a village that was terrorized by demons, ones that ranked like Naraku. Upon growing in close proximity to the village ,a whimpering whisper filled the hanyou 's ears within his mind.

' Please go get away from this place , I don't want to hurt you ..I am losing control..' A girl's voice vibrated in Inuyasha's head like the sound of bells .

"Kagome?" Inuyasha softly spoken

'Promise me Inuyasha ,you will leave now? I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME THIS WAY..!' The girls voice became errie as it cried it's response

Inuyasha ignored her request ,running towards the source of the explosion from the village about a foot ahead, while the others quickly followed. Once there ,Inuyasha came upon a sight he wished he hadn't but it half made him glad to see her ,but not this way. Kagome was standing in the middle of the village holding a infant while Naraku was now coming out of the shadows. Her eyes were drawn back blank , at one point when Kagome noticed his presence,they flickered with sadness then back again.

Laying on the ground in front of her was Kikyo with a arrow struck within her. Naraku stood behind Kagome with one tenticle ripped thru Kagome's shoulder, and with blood trinkling down from the massive wound ,once the blunt inplement was removed. Before Inuyasha could get to Kagome, Miroku had gotten there first because he was closer to her, so Inuyasha assisted Kikyo. If Inuyasha knew that this would be the last he'd be able talk to Kagome he would've fought to hold her now,but he had no clue.

Soon falling next to her past self lying limp on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Before falling ,nearly unconscious, Kagome's eye's slowly shot up towards Inuyasha, with tears in her eyes ,and expected him to hate her for what she was forced to do. Once her eyes followed the red fur of his pant leg up to his face, she felt helpless looking at him while his was crying ,tending to Kikyo and while Miroku tended to Kagome.

In the mere moments when Naraku was thought to have left ,disappearing into the cover of the trees and into the purple myst in the sky. Although they were mistaken ,when two tenticles from alternate locations and plummeting into the chest 's of the fallen miko's .Kikyo had fallen to death's lures just minutes before,and now Kagome with her new chest wound alerted by the sharp gasping cry and the trail of blood streaming down her chest. For a moment she was herself, before the unconscious took her.

"Uugh" Kagome released another painful moan alerting the others

"Kagome look at me !Kagome ! " Miroku yelled noticing the blood on his robe's when he laid down Kagome, with the crimson oozing out of her chest, and tears falling from her eyes. Signaling to Inuyasha of the scent of Kagome's blood ,they might lose her as well .

" Kagome! No you don't dammit! Sango come and help me !.." Inuyasha cried until Sango traded spot with him, allowing him to run towards Kagome.

Grabbing Kagome from Miroku's embrace pulling her in close ,while his chest constricted, and releasing a desperate wail. Kagome 's eyes returned to that of her loving chocolate but the light in them was slowly dying with the tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked upon her features and felt his tears fall in intensity to match hers..The hanyou lightly carried her ,while running with her to Kaede's .

Soon a light burst from Kikyo's fallen form and shot through Kagome before they made it out of the immediate area. Ignoring the vibrations flowing within his veins from the direct hit, Inuyasha was under the impression that Kikyo intended to take Kagome with her..No he couldn't allow it, Inuyasha wasn't going to let anyone to take her from him, not Kagome. Almost at Kaede's hut,Inuyasha slowed and gazed to insure she was still fighting for him.

" Kagome.. Kagome look at me please!" Inuyasha whispered

" Inu..Yasha ..?" Kagome sputtered,while opening her tired watery pale brown eyes

"Yea Kagome it's me .Hold on for me okay? I am getting you some help.." Inuyasha cried

" I will be fine.. I am just so sleepy ,I never felt so tired" Kagome mumbled

" NO ! Kagome you can't go to sleep ,please don't you'll die..You can't leave me ,I need you !"Inuyasha gasply , yelled moaning and running into Kaede's hut.

"Kaede please help her ,or else she 's going to to die !" Inuyasha sat upon her command due to be unwilling to release her..

Inuyasha held onto her while giving access to Kaede to treat her .Inuyasha hated to be this difficult but he wasn't ready to let her go, though scared soon he would be forced to .Inuyasha would loose her again, when he just got her back,and after so long too ,but this time there would be no way of getting her back. Stubborn tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks onto her forehead,and the hanyou tried adverting it with his sleeve , but it interfered in his gaze into her sweet face. Kaede finally finished all she could do with cleansing the wound and bandaging,even gave her some salve to help with the Kagome's weakened state .Soon for a short time, lifted her exhausted eyes to his devastated golden one's and spoke within his mind..

_'"Inuyasha ,I am sorry for what happened to Kikyo ..I didn't mean to"_Kagome's voice whispered causing Inuyasha to hurriedly shake his head..

**"Not your fault,Kagome!** "Inuyasha scolded knowing the truth

_'"Inuyasha you know ,I don't don't have much time left but I could use what strength I have left to bring her back ,if you want..You know ,so you won't be alone..'"_Kagome 's voice weakly suggested

**"NO ,don't you dare Kagome!I need you ..Please don't leave me .I can accept Kikyo's passing but I will die without you ..I love you. Please just stay with me?..."The hanyou begged the girl cradled, protectively within his arms..**

**While the pain of losing her was tearing him up inside causing the tears to flow heavier and down his face. Caught in each other's gaze,without words the pair spent her last moments ,knowing even though in stubborn denile and shock ,that their goodbye would be arriving only too soon. Inuyasha lightly stroke his clawed fingers across her pale and pain stricken face,admiring the beauty that was almost fact, breaking his already shattered heart,and knowing that she would also be taken from him.**

**Kagome weakly reached her bloody shaking fingers to either side of his face, taking in what she wanted to remember,and of the love she was forced to leave behind. Although being too weakened,from blood loss to make her hands to make contact ,and halfway her hands faltered thus landing back to her chest. Inuyasha gently grasped her hands and placing them both on her either side of his face, for her.**

**The hanyou soon brought his lips to capture hers ,in a teary ,and loving kiss. Afterwards ,holding her closer to him ,fighting the urge to release the emotional outburst of losing her ,and threatening the beast within to come forth. His demonic aura was banging on his insides to release him to save the woman ,one that his whole being saw as his for one last time down at her beautiful face,while her body began to thrash around in his arms,and her eyes still lingered on his.**

**Blood started to spew from her lips, as she whispered that she was sorry for having to be leaving him, while her body moved on it's own accord. Inuyasha whined as truth hit home for him,cracking his will ,and releasing his demon within, burning with deep crimson eyes. Inuyasha's last devotion to the girl dying in his arms was the mate mark ,and given to her in the last moments of her slowing heartbeat ,soon fading to hanyou wanted her to know before she left him, just how much she meant to him,as his mate.**

**Before she passed on, Kagome looked at him inquisitively while her body began to permantly slow and shut down,Inuyasha only took one last look into the eyes of his only only answer he could give her was the love shown as he memorized every part of her ,through his eyes. As their thoughts passed between them in their farewell, and sadly regretting because of never wanting to say goodbye.**

**( **Kagome 's thoughts, **Inuyasha's thoughts)**

**'**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.'  
"**If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go"**  
'And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you'

**"If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love"**  
'I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time'  
**"If I could turn back time  
I'd go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine"**  
'I'd go wherever you will go'  
"**I'd go wherever you will go"**

In the moments passing, Kagome fell limply against his chest in his loving embrace .A growl emited from his lips,after hearing the noise of a intruder ,and lifting to take his Haori to lay for her to lay on. Inuyasha after securing his mate in her temporary resting place, turned his attentions the one who dared to interupt his mourning of his mate .Looking up with burning crimson eyes ,taking in the sight of a slightly familiar little girl but couldn't place .

At the time all Inuyasha was concerned with that she was going to close to his recently departed mate , and the hanyou didn't like it. A feral growl burst forth from his lips angrily in warning but it was ignored , Inuyasha took the ignorance as a flag of danger for his mate's form ,and so he grabbed her from behind with his claws threatenly at the ready to slice her neck. While what looked like a male demon claiming to know him summoning him,when realizing the girl's almost fatal mistake.

In attempts to sooth Inuyasha's already transformed and frayed state ,as his brother hadn't recongnized him. Sesshomeru feared that if he wasn't able to do something ,to subdue his brother ,and somehow his brother would definately kill Rin. As to there reason why he hadn't done anything physical to him to release her, knowing that as his claws were already at her neck ,by the time he would make a move,and she be done for.

The only possible solution is with the person that has put him in this state, knowing it was only her who could get him out,and besides his sword which wasn't working obviously at this point. So it all came down to Kagome, Sesshomeru would have to convince to trust him in saving his dead mate or do it by force ,which would get the heat of off Rin and onto him. So for some time after Inuyasha finally allowed Sesshomeru to try ,not really knowing why he trusted him though he did, maybe they did know each other.

Only growling when Sesshomery took out his sword, Inuyasha finally allowed him to try to bring back his mate. Quickly slicing the one's attempting to take the girl's soul , Guardians Of The Dead ,and then nothing .. No movement ,no breathing ,no miraculous comeback for the hanyou's reckless, and no sits. Inuyasha soon went ferociously livid at Sesshomeru, making his way over to him , with the scruff of Rin's neck hung in his hands , unconscious . Before long two words that rang in the distance ,not completely hearing, Inuyasha was far gone . The mysterious voice returned only this time even if he didn't hear ,Inuyasha understood completely,demanding complete attention.

" Inuyasha ! Sit Boy! Kagome yelled

As Inuyasha met with the ground, for the first time grateful for the reprimand and only one thing lingered in his mind, happiness spread to him throughout .

'Kagome's back, my mate has finally returned to me'

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Mates

*Again although I have tried but I don't own Inuyasha*

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was the break of dawn when Inuyasha had awoken from unconsciousness ,still forlorn of the dream teasing him of Kagome's return ..Kagome was dead ,his mate was gone. Inuyasha couldn't save her from being taken from him ,he lost her too. Slowly getting up from his spot ,a sweet voice flooded into his head ,and Inuyasha would know that voice anywhere ,it was that of his departed mate. Encased in his deep melancholy , Inuyasha failed to noticed the beautiful Hanyou form approaching him. Suddenly shocked from his bitter musing by being embraced from behind,surrounded by the scent of the combined scent of Kagome and that of himself.

Turning slowly ,Inuyasha gasped realizing that it was indeed Kagome holding him,and without any hesitation the hanyou took his hanyouess lips into his own.

After they parted ,Kagome looked at him with a knowing smile ,and with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha taking a moment to look at his Kagome ,the way she looked in his eyes , before placing rapid kisses over randomly places on her face and neck,while repeatedly whispering, thanking her for coming back to him. Gently taking her hand ,pulling her to their tree , the Sacred Tree ,and wrapping his hands around her waist before leaping with her to his favorite branch. Inuyasha sat Kagome in his lap in a protective embrace. The hanyou wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her again ,and vowed over his dead body, Inuyasha wasn't going to allow it. Hearing the woman below gigling in his arms below was music to his ears ,while his kissed her neck from behind.

The sound of footsteps alerting him to his brothers presence ,normally Inuyasha would've thrown a fit and he still would've if he didn't have Kagome in his arms now. Knowing Sesshomeru was the one who brought her back ,and even if it was forced by Inuyasha, so be it . Inuyasha gave his woman one last kiss on her forehead and a tight squeeze before lowering them to the ground, to face him. Sesshomeru took notice of the priestess for the first time because when they had gotten back it was dark out to notice the changes that had taken place . Nodding his acknowledgement ,Sesshomeru had turned to his brother, taking a sudden breath before speaking.

" I realize that Kagome is needed for the final battle with Naraku, and now she is vulnerable until her transformation is complete and this day has passed because tonight, I sense is the night of her rebirth. Also with Naraku possibly knowing she has survived ,Kagome is still at risk. Tenseiga will not pull her back another time and until her blood accept yours as her mate she will be vulnerable. I suggest that she is to be removed and temporarily placed in my protection until such time has passed and you complete the proper way of taking your mate. " Sesshomeru confided with a knowing smile when he heard Kagome gasp at the word's mate with her and his brother in the same sentence.

" So I see you have not shared that with your mate as of yet , does she understand the circumtsances of her death and her being brought back lil brother?" Sesshomeru teased noticing the blushes forming on the two in question.

Ignoring his brother's taunts ,Inuyasha grabbed his mates hands leading her away from prying ears ,and knowing what his brother said was right, deciding now is as good a time as any to at least discuss it.. All of this had to be done ,just wasn't given the chance to tell her or do anything, everything had went by so fast. The hanyou led her to a quiet stream where he sat down and patted a hand next to him signaling her to join him.

Taking a deep breath ,Inuyasha had began his story of the day he lost his only love ,his only mate with tears in his eyes. Only slightly smiling when Kagome expressed her shock, never knowing that he had loved her and chose her over Kikyo. Overall Kagome took the news well ,happily surprised the outcome of her death and exuberant over the news over Inuyasha taking her as his only mate.

Then Inuyasha went on to explain Sesshomeru part in it ,and that what his brother said was true, in short due time all of it would need to be done. Inuyasha wasn't sure how he himself knew ,but instinctively knew that what was being planned would in turn protect his mate.

Allowing everything to sink in ,Inuyasha had leaned in while catching her gaze ,then capturing her lips instead. Sensing Kagome's spike in her scent , the hanyou paused adjusting to the new strong new aroma coming from her in waves ..

'Kagome was in heat '

Knowing this, the hanyou broke his contact with a frustrated growl, stood and reached for her hand with the understanding of just another reason for his brother's plan to take place . His mate would soon would attract unwanted attention from the strong demons who could pick up her strong heated scent, and without their matehood not being complete or consumated .Inuyasha would be busy fighting the demons who would no doubt try to take her for themselves,to ride out their lust.

Leading his mate by her hand back to where they had left his brother Sesshomeru , and with him not being there but in the village preparing them for departure like Inuyasha hoped . The hanyou found himself frustratingly fighting off his own lust for his mate, and brought on by her scent.

With his will breaking to his growing need and Kagome's desire, whom he was all for accommodating fully, but also knew it wasn't the time or place. Stopping to try to regain some of his strength against what her scent was nearly begging him,and his demon to do ,causing himself to thrash within himself to oblidge her. Letting her hand go to lean against a nearby tree, panting to slow his heart rate and calm his raging body, to no avail.

Feeling his transformation begin to take hold ,and he turned to the patiently waiting Kagome smiling at him with concern ,thus making him want her all the more.. Knowing that if Inuyasha didn't do something soon, he himself would take her now as his mate not caring about anything else or anyone who happened to see them .So the hanyou did the only thing he could think of knowing his sword wouldn't help him now ,and not for this .Then with that decided ,the hanyou through gritted teeth ,he as nice as he could Inuyasha begged of his mate..

" Kagome sit me ..Now ! " Inuyasha yelled out into the expanse louder than he wanted to.

"What ..Why Inuyasha What's happening?" Kagome frantically worried

" Kagome ! No time ! Do It now!" Inuyasha seethed

" Inuyasha Sit Boy ! " Kagome called out in confusion

To both of their surprise Inuyasha wasn't pulled to the ground when she called out the command so she tried again.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed out as loud as she could.

Nothing..

Inuyasha felt the last of his power over himself to resist quickly fading and his sight blurring crimson. So with one last chance he once again looked at his mate ,hoping she might understand and yelled huskily out into the air before Inuyasha lost the battle with himself,everything bleeding to red.

"Kagome ! Run !" Inuyasha screamed before fading away to his demon half.

A short distance away ,loud screaming alerted the occupants of the village close to Inuyasha 's forest . While the awaiting companions could figure out who the screams came from knowing it was Inuyasha and Kagome with the familiar Sit command, only one by the overpowering scent wafting towards his nose, could know the reasons behind the screams and the now useless command to be used.

"Shit!" Sesshomeru spat before rushing to where he sensed his brother and his Miko to be ..Right where they left him in his brother's forest ..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Unsheathed Crimson Tears ,Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Seven Denied Intentions

*Warning for some content please advert eyes *

By Inuyashas Youkai

Swiftly forcing his rather monstrous body through the brush ,Sesshomeru took in the sight before him only to catch the sight of his feral brother was lost to his seething demonic self to fulfill his need, and hovering over the girl pinned against Goshinboku. Although for the moment his brother seemed to be fighting it ,but even Sesshomeru could see that Inuyasha was quickly loosing his battle to resist his craving to take the girl intented to be his mate .

It was something that Inuyasha as a whole wanted more than anything in life but he also wanted it to be special for her and not like this, Sesshomeru knew this. The eldest of the brother swiftly took action rushing towards Inuyasha just as his clawed hand was raised in his guess to crudely shred her Kimono apart, to remove her clothes away from where her heightened scent was luring him,and with his enormous paw knocked him away from the girl into some trees .

After making sure that the Miko Kagome was safe ,Sesshomeru went to check the status of his younger brother, it became confirmed within the ruble of the splintered trees was a sprawled and unconscious Inuyasha. When the hanyou returned back to his normal self now within the hut was soon recognized as Kaede's. Inuyasha frantically stood to search for Kagome and his brother with only the memories leading up to him telling her to run before his mind faded,and Inuyasha wanted to make sure that Kagome was okay , fearing the worst. Finding her outside with Sango,Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomeru sitting around the fire in the dark of night. Silently sighing in relief that somehow Kagome did really get away or his brother was able to intervine before something terrible happened,and for some reason Inuyasha was betting on the later.

Quietly sitting behind Kagome and pulling her into his lap before snuggling into her scent concentrating on her lusciously elongated neck ,delisciously barred to him. Slightly adverting from that train of thought knowing where it would lead ,Inuyasha softly kissed her forehead ,whispering that he was sorry,and how much the hanyou truly loved her. Knowing they would have to get a early start tomorrow because his ability to prevent what would naturally happen anyway for long would be close to impossible .

Sesshomeru suggested to the two they out to eat and sleep some before they headed out. Following his brother's notions ,Inuyasha went inside the hut and grabbed two bowl 's of whatever stew was simmering on the burning coals, and then bringing back one to his mate then sitting back down to eat himself, only after two helpings Inuyasha picked up Kagome and leapt into a nearby tree.

After being tucked into Inuyasha's arms ,snuggling deep into his chest ,Kagome soon fell asleep . The slowed patterned breaths of his mate below within his embrace, combined with her sweet scent calming him, and her relaxed heartbeat that fluttered against his ears, Inuyasha allowed himself to fall to slumber.

While they slept into the night two pair of eyes watched closely on the sleeping pair, one was Sesshomeru looking above to periodically check on them ,the other was much less welcome and pleasant. From within the lingering darkness one pair of eyes ,glaring in hatred, seething, jealously at their closeness, and plotting their demise through the messenger sent with equal intent.

Before dusk the pair rode with Sesshomeru towards the confines of his castle in a beam of light, and being faster travel than other known methods. Faster was definately better for Sesshomeru,and finding that he didn't like the two presences that he picked up faintly, in the near darkness. Making it there by the time the sun was shining up high into the horizon ,Sesshomeru had prepared to get them fed and settled for the night, and before giving a tour of the castle.

From the time they had arrived up until dinner Inuyasha had transformed to gain control over his human self to finish staking his claim on what was his. Kagome. This form had become viciously mad at Inuyasha for allowing this much time to finish the mating process with his mate ,and was equally pissed at Sesshomeru for intervening and Kagome for not submitting to it's will. Each time a transformation transpired it had become harder and longer for Inuyasha to return to himself, and this only proved that the end was comming closely near.

Once Inuyasha had returned to himself ,he would do the same as he had done in the past ,and end up snuggled with Kagome ,whichever was closer a tree or their bedroom to calm himself. Without being told Inuyasha knew the same as Sesshomeru ,it wouldn't be long until the hanyou would lose the battle and Kagome would have no choice to submit. Especially that now Kagome was in heat , and her spicy scent spiking slightly in lust ,taunting him.

Kagome 's body was unbeknownst to her calling him sexily, to sooth her pleasantly aching sex in between her thighs, her mate was uncontrollably willing to comply and ease his want. For a couple days it would be time when her scent would be irresistibly arousing that they would be nothing that anyone could to stop the inevitable any longer, and certain definite death to whomever tried.

Inu's were very particular when selecting their mates , and even more demanding when they had found their hanyou ,Inuyasha had a worse affliction because not only the demands of his demon part ,also had his human side to deal with and the ache became more painful . Only Becoming more definite as the time passed, until the time came that Inuyasha finished what he started.

Being Inuyashas mate, Kagome felt within the bond what was happening ,only to be explained and confirmed by her mate. Once the time came where judging by her scent telling him that she would be ready for him to sooth the searing heat that would soon afflict her ,in the next few days. Until then Inuyasha had to be able to control it till when her scent called him,and the reason he knew was by instinct alone for Inu's only choose one life mate.

On night ,Kagome has awoken in the middle of the night with a burning heat beginning to pool within her,and had went to soak in the small tub with a medium sized springs surrounding it ,in a room to the left, inside their bedroom suite door. While within the soothing waters smothing over her curves ,smothered by silkiness, soapy bubbles, Kagome accidentally grazed her pert breast sending delicious shivers down her spine. Lowering her hand underneath the water ,guided by her burning passion rising beneath her flushed skin, Kagome's fingers lightly grazed over her swollen lips embedded in wet ,silkened curls,and began to rub slowly.

The warming lust within the girl continued rise with each stoke of her fingers, each one sending a stronger pulse than the previous through her being ,and only to entice Kagome not to stop. Her desire began to burn with a aching need ,silently moaning against her quickened movement , causing her scent to spike ten fold and bellowing itself with the gentle breeze into their bedroom.

Suddenly from the bed in their room ,a feral growl repeatedly rumbled through the chest of the one whom occupied with two eyes fluttering opening to reveal crimson orbs glazed with lust . His sight was soon directed towards the path where the strong scent was screaming for him ,almost begging him strongly to quench her want for by the intensity. In the process the horny hanyou ,while by her luscious scent helping him in tracking her location. In no time Inuyasha found himself drooling, and panting joining his growl's with intent and desire.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Unsheathed Crimson Tears Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Eight The Captivating Scent

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha now standing outside their bathroom, trying to calm his raging lust for the woman currently wet, and laying just behind the door. Kagome's scent seemed to call him and lure his beast to want to pounce upon her. The hanyou suddenly had the urge of ripping the door that seperated them and blocked his path , but restrained himself. Although her shallow moan of his name made him move, throwing the door open to crash against the wall its knob was now lodged into. Kagome jumped from her previous position and activity to stare at the man now glaring at her with hungry eyes.

Inuyasha broke their eye contact to move slowly towards her, and in a swift motion pulled her from the warm water, to reveil her flushed skin under his wandering eyes. The hanyou gave a snarling smirk in response to her squeal of surprise when he removed his clothes and at the same time he pulled her in to ensnare her lips within his. Bodies touched, warm skin against the silky wetness upon her curves held with a electricity that sparked the fire underneath them . He indulged his longing fingers to slide down her sides and grazed her skin lightly to trace her tasty figure. Upon his travel upwards his claws stopped along the round slope of her ass and his claws sunk into her flesh to pull her up closer to him.

The scent of her arousal only seemed to to increase with every touch Inuyasha would lay on her, and her moaning pleas were almost begging him to continue. Lowering his lips towards her beautiful mounds of flesh on her chest with open mouth kisses and nibbles found his own pleaserous desire to take hold of him. Her fingers traveled in the wake of here burning path of open mouthed kisses from his neck to his chest and brought forth a growl of approval towards his mate's ministrations. Noticing the goosebumbs that flowed over her chilled body from standing in the ankle high cold water ,Inuyasha pulled her in a towel and carried her bridal style to their bed.

Sliding under the covers with both of them snuggled underneath the covers ,Inuyasha decended lower towards the center point of her desire. With a quick slip of his tongue ,Inuyasha lightly grazed the outer opening of her lips and didn't miss the longing whine that his mate attempted to muffle the pillow. The hanyou somewhat annoyed tore the pillow that was silencing her cries from him ,and those were what he wanted to hear so badly ,and to hear her beg him to please her like a mate should. Afterwards his tongue returned to the place where he had left off and went deeper into her slickened folds in a swirling motion while sucking on her 's screams filled the room ,and complying with his wishes like a good bitch that she was .His Bitch.

There was a knock at the door ,taking notice of the skies blue bleeding within the windows of their room,and with a reluctant whine Inuyasha removed himself off her. It was before he left her completely that he made her his promise and that if he would have his way would be carried out very soon.

" Get dressed ..We will finish this later, my captivating Bitch!" Inuyasha lovingly seethed in frustration before dressing and stepping out of the door to contend with the one who so rudely interupted him.

Kagome rose from the bed and took a cold shower before dressing in one of the silk kimonos in their shared closet. She settled one a simple blue one with green leaves bordering the edges of it in a vine pattern. Quickly pulling her hair into a simple braid and then wrapping the braid into a tight bun, and embellished with little ringlets framing her face . By that time Inuyasha had returned unknown to the girl looking into the mirror to critique her present appearance . The girl jumped when two strong arms curled themselves around her small form and pulling her tightly against his chest. It didn't take long before he once again buried his nose against her neck to nuzzle her ,with the lazy kisses he splayed against the fleshy surface.

"God your beautiful mate, by the time I actually get to do what I wanted to finish ,and to my demise you'll be the death of me before I even come close" Inuyasha whispered against the spot he held against her neck.

Earning a giggle in response from what Inuyasha said,the hanyou carried back to the back and tickled her mercifully as to teach her against laughing at him. The roars of laughter that escaped slowly ended ,while she felt sore from the sudden and extended periods of her struggle from her lovers evil hands. The hanyou pulled her from the bed into his awaiting embrace and kissed her softly before leading her towards the dinning hall. Before he had gotten the chance to act upon his plan to claim her Inuyasha didn't want her to get sick because of not eating enough.

Once they arrived to the secluded place within the dining hall ,a quaint little private garden with a stream, and one that had living koi fish swiming around . Inuyasha had lead her to a small patch of grass within the small area next to the pond the stream trickled into, them left to retrieve food for him and his mate. Overhead into the morning sky, in the near distance presented itself embellished with a rainbow, and it filled Kagome with wonder.

"It rained last night? I don't remember noticing that it rained. " Kagome softly mumbled to herself and brought out a chuckle from behind

" I guess if I was in your postion I wouldn't know it was raining either" A husky voice appeared behind her with the smell of delicious food wafting past her nose to entice her to turn around.

Kagome turned slowly to be confronted with her intended's smirk that reached to his eyes in amused contentment. The blush that appeared on her face from the embarrasment that statement spoke of gave way to the georgeous smile that complemented her breathtaking view. Inuyasha was caught in a short daze ,taking in her beautiful features ,and in his off moment he didn't recongnize the meaning behind the smile she presented to him, until it was almost to late. In the split second the effects began to take hold the hanyou had already leapt forwards to pounce on her to stop her ,and when that realization dawned on him with that particular smile. It took them both upon surprise when both intentions within that moment clashed into a humourous sight, at least to everyone but them.

"Sit Boy! "Kagome called out pulling the man soaring above her to prevent those words was pulled on top of her with his face and hers landing on their unmentionable ,and private parts.

"Owwww! Dammit bitch why?"

" Ouch crap! That hurt !"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Unsheathed Crimson Tears Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Nine

Stalking Prey

After some time had passed the two were able move from the hold the words powering the spell to punish the to her embarrassment in the end it also became hers as well. It soon became when the spell faded Kagome had attempt to rouse her mate but it seemed with his following actions that Inuyasha had indeed other plans . His snout soon was felt nuzzling her thighs through her silk kimono then his clawed fingertips grasped her hips and squeezed them tenderly teasing her.

"Ya know you really shouldn't have done that wench, but I have to admit now I have you right where I want you .." Inuyasha growled huskily and shuddered when he smelt her strong sudden need grow within her scent, in result.

" Inu yasha" Kagome purred

Nibbling slightly along her inner thigh only further encouraged him with the aroma that followed the saturation of her heat pouring from her soakened cunt. Inuyasha moaned out loud in satisfaction and a growing need of his own and it took all of him not to instinctly grind his hips against her lips. Momentarily Inuyasha righted himself to face her and reclaimed her lips while his fingers continued on a path of their own. The scent of concentrated arousal filled the air surrounding the area of their own private haven while the two whom had occupied it were in the own world of exploring each other amongst the grass..

Inuyasha paused only to stand on offer his hand toward her so that they could move to somewhere more private to continue what he'd had started. Wrapping his arms around her in front of him, before he could stop his actions, and Inuyasha's hips ground heavily into her backside while his hands gripped her hips to still her from moving against his throbbing hard on. Inuyasha's control had wavered in that moment and didn't want to finish his claim in the open like this. The hanyou wanted it to special when he could finally take her as his mate. Laying his head against her neck and snuggled into the crook of it where she would bare his mark fully because his intent would be complete.

" Kami, Kagome ..what are you doing to me ? I want you mate can't you see my desire for you.. My need for you to be mine ? Please I am begging you to allow me to love you when I take you" Inuyasha growled softly as he continued to lead her up the stairs .

When Inuyasha felt like he could move he began walking back towards their bedroom where he was guiding her to. Along the way it seemed like his companions had other plans for them when Inuyasha saw that the monk and Sango had made their presence known. A threatening growl sounded menacingly throughout the halls when he spotted the two coming towards them.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to make the seriousness of his threat upon them more sincere if they didn't heed his warning not to interfere. Kagome's hands calmly rested against his hands tightly holding her sides to relax the ferocious intent within his demonic blood. Soon his hold loosened and Inuyasha allowed himself the comfort of her scent hidden within her long black strands,while she deal with their companions.

There visit was only to see them because it had been some time since they had any lengthy time away to enjoy their friendship and from the looks of it they missed them as they mostly spent time with the other mate to court. Inuyasha frustratingly understood as their concerns for them also was noted in their conversation with his mate Kagome. The hanyou didn't speak because he couldn't ,the only effort he could concentrate on was his steady breathing to calm himself, so he wouldn't take his mate right then and there like he wanted . Some time had passed and the hanyou could feel his body loosen from the taunt tightness throughtout his whole being with the anticipated excitement coursing through his veins.

" Kagome, go with them and I will meet you there shortly .." Inuyasha whispered against her earlobe and missing the chance to graze his fangs across it before his hot breath eased the sting ,to tease her.

"Are you sure? "Kagome stated in a moaned gasp

" No, I am not but just know this tonight ..You .Are .Mine. And nothing will stop me this time because my desire to take you has become too strong to resist or control..So I feel sorry for the idiot who tries tonight koi ,for I wont be able to stop nor insure that they will be alive afterwards...Do you understand? ...Do you accept my claim as you becoming my mate?...Are you ready for what your acceptance will bring, because I will promise you I will try to be gentle but I am afriad that it wont do any good love its gonna hurt?" Inuyasha breathlessly silently so only she can hear as the images of what he planned to torture her with for making him wait flashed within his mind.

" I know ..Yes ,a definate yes and I think I am sure..I am a little scared though ..I mean I never did this with anyone except you" Kagome confirmed

" I am glad to hear . I, know I can tell from your scent that I am the only one that will touch you like this. That's how it will stay but I don't want you to be ever scared of me. Its just I had to warn you It will probaly be rough instead of being gentle like I wanted because of how long we had to wait .Okay so go before I change my mind just remember what I said " Inuyasha purred into her ear so she was the only one that heard her

Once Kagome left to catch up with couple that had just left so that she could speak with him alone were found outside. Sango was in front waiting for her join her in the neighboring hot spring from where Kagome and Inuyasha had ate this morning. As they walked both in a light yukata over their swimsuits , Kagome felt a piercing burn with the accompaning stare that hungrily watched her from the high sakura tree overhead the couple's private down .Kagome knew that it was her mate Inuyasha that was watching her with devious intent. With a smirk she wanted to play a game with him and she decided on recruiting Sango to assist her..

With nimble fingers slightly shaking from the excitement of the upcoming chase that would follow, she lifted her yukata to expose the red bikini that she wore decided since she would probaly be on complete lockdown soon she might as well have her fun now. Looking back slyly with a teasing smirk towards that where she knew her mate would be ,to find a feral mate with a menacing glare and even more threatening of a warning growl.

"Watch it wench or you'll be sorry !"

Upon Sango's suggestion within a few meters from the enterance of the hotspring Kagome begin a slow and sultry sway of her hips while she walked but it appeared as though it was a natural movement. Although it didn't take long for the said object for whom it was intended for to notice and too quickly begin pursuit. The girls ran towards the door , in the knick of time ,getting behind the door and locked it before the hanyou could stop them . Of course this little game wasn't neccessarily placing him in the best of moods, but he did catch on with what they were doing ..They were playing a little game that spoke to him instintually , and it thrilled him more to say the least .

"Alright mate you want to play ,then lets play a little game and my dear you will be my prey"Inuyasha playfully roared in response to her tongue tauntingly poking out from within her kissable pink and pouty lips

The girls laughed because they deep down were falsely assured of their victory,but they will find were sadly mistaken ..

"Kagome ,you do realize there are more ways than one to get into the hotspring don't you? But I will be nice for now and let you have this victory but I do know you both have to come out some time..At which time both of you will suffer the consequences in starting a game of cat and mouse with me .I am sure I can get Miroku to assist and you Kagome as much as this game excites me to no end .It only makes me want you that much more as it pulls me in a more preditorial way and since I am rather good at this game .I will get my prey, mate and I will have you ..Just becareful with what you are asking for when I throughly punish you for it .I will see both of your ladies very soon,until then enjoy your bath...

Inuyasha taunted with a smirk ,while tapping his nose, as both of them lost theirs and the giggles abruptly ceased then walked away with a cocky bounce in his step.

Inuyasha walked towards a nearby but hidden tree within the area where the wenches would likely come the way he dragged Miroku with him and filled him in on the way to their secluded location. The girls, Sango and Kagome were plotting when the door busted open and startled them in the Stoic brother of Inuyasha's wake, Sesshoomeru even allowed himself to smirk.

" Why Miko ,you are mighty jumpy this evening ? Could it it mean that your scared of playing a game with your mate that you yourself started..? Did you forget for a second without .I hope you undertsand I can no longer interfere with what Inuyasha desires Miko. Although to be a fair game I am here to help level out the playing field a little, I will help you play your game the way we play it with our mates. Demon slayer because your mate is human I can't help you so you are on your own." Sesshomeru teasingly explained.

First Kagome covered her scent with her miko powers before following Sesshomeru towards the top floor that encircled and bordered the spring from above it till they came from a door facing away from where Sesshomeru stated where his brother was. Sango slowly followed to allow her to exit after her so her scent wouldn't give Kagome's location away. As soon as Sesshomeru led her to a lush green area bordered with tall tress and scented with sakura to throw off the sneakist of miko dropped her barrier and allowed her scent to merge with that of the sakura before taking her stance amongst the heavily wooded brush and watched steathfully for her mate to seek her out.

A growl escaped his lips once he scented Sango coming out in one direction and a subtle whisp of his mates lingering faintly in the other direction mingling with that of the sweet Sakura. Inuyasha's eyes began to glaze over in red hues while the taunting brush of Kagome's scent tickled his sences in the most primal way . His mate was going to play the game as Inu's play with their mates,and the thought had him immensly amused but that means his brother must've stepped into teach her .

'Maybe I will enjoy this even more than I had first thought even if my bastard of a brother had to intervene,I might not kill him for it .' Inuyasha thought while allowing his demon take over so that he can give chase after his playful mate.

Kagome stood in silence while her eyes scanned over the area waiting for her cue to act with what she had been instructed, but became overwhelmed with the strong vibrations brushing against her with the heat pouring from the transformed hanyou when he came within close proximity to where she was hiding .Along with that she had sensed through his powerful aura that his frustration lacing thru it for tricking him but amusement and desire was prominant .When he finally broke through the trees on the opposite side from where she had steathfully stood,Kagome rose her barrier up so that he couldn't smell her, instead of rubbing mud over her body quiet yet.

" Kagome ! I know your here . I know you are hiding your scent but believe me when I find you . I promise you I will and take you as my mate! "Inuyasha ferally spoke echoing of the forest walls and causing a shudder down his mates spine making her power to conceal to fluctuate some .

' Whew ! Maybe I should've taken a mud bath before this I should've known he would've played dirty to mess with my concentration' Kagome thought after climbing out of the pool of muddy muck that she leapt into once she noticed her barrier fade slightly.

Once Kagome was convinced that she was throughly covered by the mud, as a back up keep her barrier's handy to further accomedate her desire to keep this going as long as she could. Kagome see from where she now squatted that of her mate was also on all fours slyly lurking and slowly moving around the area to seek her out. In her eyes Inuyasha presented himself as a worthy predator with calculated movements that soon found herself entranced by the motions that Inuyasha sought out so carefully to maneuver ,she was almost lured into a daze. Shaking her head to remove the haze from her eyes as she knew apart of this game was based on strict attention on the others movements without becoming drawn out by them,as which was what her mate was doing.

Inuyasha slowly walked on all fours slowly to entice his mate to make herself known to him then he could pounce. He was amused that she relied on her barriers at first before actually covering herself in mud and mostly because he knew her so well,Inuyasha anticipated this. Which is why he began to tease her with his movements so it might distract her and pushed his mate to do what he knew she didn't want to do,and just to further taunt her,Inuyasha had a hunch from what he picked up by his keen ears that he knew in what general area his mate concealed herself. Inuyasha wanted to move to the next step in drawing his intended out, so closing his eyes the hanyou allowed himself to growl softly almost like a contented purr from a cat.

The rumbling in his chest was purposely made so that she would most likely hear if his conceived notions on her hiding place were correct. When they flowed in her ears something about them struck a chord within her because of what she was to him and caused a wetness to pool between her from the desire that his subtle summoning of her brought. Once he noticed a spike in her scent,making it a little stronger and less faint to him Inuyasha moved towards where she was before Kagome was able to silence it. Kagome took a few cleansing breaths and decided it was time to move to another location but to lure him in her direction she removed a piece of clothing and carelessly threw it on the ground before making her escape after she recovered herself from the slip she inadvertantly made by becoming aroused.

Inuyasha came to the place where it held the strong smell of her arousal, frustratingly finding only her fudoshi with her wet essence tainting it and soaking the mere cloth. Picking it off of the ground and raising it to his nose to bathe in the emotions and desire that grew ten fold by the gesture offered to him. The hanyous eyes fluttered close as the stiffness in his hakama put him in a uncomfortable spot while the throbbing of his cock quickened and intensified with the further into the game they became.

Stopping to one last location in order to place her kimono with reminants of her enormous amount of fluids exhibiting her want for her mate clearly rubbed of on it before taking direction to her final hiding place. Their bedroom. Inuyasha found her kimono laying nearby the place where he located his last clue and with this being her last article of clothing. Within his mind Inuyasha thought with overwhelming excitement knowing that she would have to find something else to keep him at bay.

' She better think of another ploy to throw him off because hse literaly ran out of options.'

"Soon mate you will have no choice but to submit to me. I will find you soon enough Don't hold it off too long because it will only be inflicted on you when I capture you ..Kagome." Inuyasha smirked cockily until her scent was no longer present either hidden or otherwise.

It was then a scent trail discovered ,after coming up blank and walking closer to the large monsterous place that now was there home . The trail was leading him from his present spot through their private gardens and appeared to be heading back to their bedroom. With quiet and soft steps Inuyasha followed the trail that was provided to him, entering the doorway into their room, and finding it locked. The hanyou rushed into the door with his shoulders, sending it flying open to jam itself into the corespoding wall ,and walked in with one thought on his mind.

' Ready or not here I come, Now you are mine' Inuyasha threatened within his mind unbeknownst to him until the squeak that followed that he spoke it allowed and unintentionally gained sight of her whereabouts.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Unsheathed Crimson Tears ,Fallen Sakura Blossoms

Chapter Ten

Submit To Me Like The Bitch You Are,My Bitch

By Inuyashas Youkai

The scent of lustful desire saturated the room once the hanyou pounced on the near escaping intended , teasingly strutting red lace. Landing on the floor with the girl underneath him squirming to be released from his hold ,before his lips roughly took hers. Running his hands against her curves covered in red silk ,like a second skin,and his greed for her grew,Inuyasha needed all of her now. Picking her up then tracing his clawed fingers down her sides to grasp her hips tightly encouraging her to wrap her legs around him,and while still devouring her exposed flesh with his lips.

Inuyasha 's crimson eyes deepened with the flames dancing within them happily when turning his lustful gaze, filled with want for her and drowing her fears ,slowly mimicking his own. Grinding his hips harsly against the damp slick part of the red material effectively made a deliscious friction against his cock ,and caused it to pulse painfully across her lips. Kagome's hands found their way to his most erogonous parts on his body. His Ears and his cock simultaneously.

"Fuck bitch, you are really begging to be punished aren't you? "

"Maybe.."

"Aw no wench , you are and wench are you going to get it ..Soon."

Kagome soon removed her hand from the outside of his pants only to undo the ties on his hakamas before they fell from his hips,with the help of Kagome of course. Then lowering her hand to his dick,wrapping her fingers around him ,giving a little squeeze before sinking her lips down and around the shaft of his dick , while pumping her hand up and down. Kagome other hand reached up and whined for his ears, and encouraging Inuyasha to fall to his knees to endulge her so she could reach .Inuyasha felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when his head threw itself back ,and panting quickly from her ministrations.

"Dammit Kagome ,why must you make me want you like this ..I don't want to hurt you " Inuyasha moaned through cleanched teeth while his hands ran over the skin her could reach and settling for her head,

Inuyasha knew he had to stop her soon as much as he loved what she was doing but knew if it kept going like this Kagome would get hurt being taken as hard as he currently wanted to. So in effort to calm his raging demon from just plunging himself deeply ,and pounded repeatedly into into that sweet, tight , and warm cavern that was begging him to take the hanyou decided to turn the tables on his bitch . Inuyasha picked her up and tossed her on the his elongated claws to slice away the red silk that clung to her every curve,before taking his lips, grazing against her soft and supple flesh, and dragging the heated path of his tongue over it.

"Inu Yasha"

"Yes that's it Bitch tell me how much you want your mate? What do you want Bitch ? Tell me ?"Inuyasha purred ,rubbing his throbbing cock against the wet lips hidden behind the soft curls,and earned them both a moan

" Inu please "

"Please what Bitch ? Tell me do you like when me cock throbs against your cunt?"

" Yes " Kagome moaned quietly

" You can do better than that baby ,I want to hear you moan .I want to hear you scream my name when I take you. So are you ready to submit to me like the bitch you are, my bitch!" Inuyasha moaned " Now tell me how much you want this "

" Inuyasha ,I want you to take me as your bitch .I want to feel your dick inside me I want you now ,only yours .."Kagome begged

" Bare your neck for me ,Bitch and I will take all of you .."

Once Kagome tilted her neck in perfect submission to Inuyasha's demon, Inuyasha quickly snapped down his fangs at the same time plunging his hardened length into her. The hanyou tried to be gentle but after sinking himself within the warmth inside her,he found he couldn't control his desire for her, it was too pace kept gaining speed ,pounding hard into her slick cavern ,and gripping tightly to her hips to control the thrusts against his cock.

" Inu Yasha!

"God you feel so good ..Dammit I can't get enough"

Heavy grunts and sultry moans filtered through the room from the animalistic movement from the from the bed. At one point there was no separation between the two Inuyasha and Kagome were attached in a way their wasn't one part that was not touching the other. Releasing her neck for a moment to nibble on her soft mounds that were perkily callling his immediate called his name loudly throughout the night. Feeling his dick throb inside against the sensitive bundle of her clit caused them both to moan .

"Take me how you want me Lil Doggie"I know you can go harder and faster than that!"Kagome moaned teasingly

"Better watch it wench or I'll show you just what this lil Doggy can do"Inuyasha threatened

"Please...I need you !"

"Alright, Bitch your asking for 't say I didn't warn ya!"

The feral horny demon flipped his mate over to stand on all fours before slamming back into the warmth of her cunt to continue his rapture upon her . The virgin blood coming from Kagome was exciting him all the more to force him to draw more. To taste her sweet essence that only he has brought forth from her and the only one that could. Digging deeply into her hips with his claws until blood ran down the curve of her hips towards her thighs. Once the blood scent hit forcibly upon his nose Inuyasha threw her down on the bed to lick the stream of crimson trailing down her legs .

Upon his descent the hanyou stalkingly moved toward her lush bush of silky curls to savor the spicy scent lurking through,and then slips a quick lick passed into the fleshy pink in between her thighs. On contact Kagome shivered and bucked her hips towards his commanding lips ,earning a appreciative growl rumbling through her pelvis. Inuyashas desire grew upon hearing the small yips and whine from his quivering mate below, so he roughly sucked on her clit while trading off between that and the swirling of his thick pink tongue. Kagome's moans became laced with lust and her desire shown in her now cinnamon eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Inu..Yasha"

The hanyou returned to the task he intended before being sidetracked by the smell of her deeply interlaced need for him ,to consume the blood that he drew from his claws with his tongue. The demon continued until he devoured every drop of her sweet blood drawn by his overpowering blood painful need to come became more evident the more that his mate's body teased him, and the way it reacted to him, as it only continued to excite him. A frustrated roar overpowered her cries because his member was hard as a rock ,pushing the perverbial limits to his desire but no relief seemed to be in sight Kagome only continued to turn him on.

" Bitch Submit !" Inuyasha roared lowly through hushed lips while repositioning her so that her head could be lowered towards his throbbing dick .

"Good .Yes. Suck That Cock." Inuyasha purred once that of his mate quickly took his dick into her mouth passed her lips down to the base of his cock and back again.

Awww Dammit! ..I always knew your big mouth would fit nicely around my cock!" Inuyashas moaned feeling her motions quicken and the vibrations from the steady hum coming from the back of her mouth.

Kagome wrapped her fingers to grasp tightly around the length of his dick, placing the other around his balls to fondle and stroke while her lips deeply sucked on it in her steady rocking of her hips. Inuyasha ran his claws down her sides towards her ass squeezing it tightly before resting on her head to help pump her head to create a faster friction,and earning him a piercing growl from his hanyouess mate.

"God Kagome ...I want you so bad ..Why did I take so long... Your such a bad bitch aren't ya ,My Bitch..You ready ?"

"Hmmm God yes"Kagome moaned feeling his fingers rub her clit

Just before the heat began to spiral towards the oncoming release ,Inuyasha flipped her back onto all fours before he slammed into her tight ass .

"Inu Yasha!"

"Ka Gome.."

The speed of his thrusts immediately became dominantly rough once he first made the first plunge into her tight grip on him. Before Inuyasha came he removed his dick only to finish off his torture of his mate inside her slick ,warm ,and dripping soaked crevace waiting for his shaft to pound hard into it. Feeling his balls tighten ,Inuyasha sat on the bed,leaning back, then took her hips to forcibly grind against his hard on against her heat before his dick eractically began twitching ,and shooting his seed inside her. Soon joining her mate ,Kagome screamed his name for the repeated time of her released orgasm,and for a moment all they could see is a blinding of bright light.

"Ka..gome.."Inuyasha huskily whining growl intertwined with her cries

"Inu..yas..ha! Kagome brokenly cried

Inuyasha fell back ,pulling his mate close ,still feeling the residual throb from there prolonged torture and exaggerated bliss. His eyes faded to their original amber hues before fear set in ,once the scent of blood reached his nose.

"Kagome..Are you okay?"

"I'am fine.."

"Than why in the fuck do I smell blood?" Inuyasha rose up to look at her by candlelight

"Shit! Kagome ? Come on .." Inuyasha saidbefore lifting her up and taking her to clean of her wounds

"Wait! Inuyasha I said I was fine ,Iam just tired "Kagome threatened

" Fine ..you stay here .." Inuyasha bent over her and slowly licked his tongue to seal her wounds

"I am sorry Kagome ..I didn't want to hurt you but you got me wanting you so bad .Then you had to make it worse by your persistant teasing wench!Now you are mine ..My Bitch.."

"Yes and you are my mate!"

"Always Kagome"

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Unsheathed Crimson Tears , Fallen Sakura Blossoms

~ Chapter Eleven ~

The Truth Of The Mourning After

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Unconceived Deceptions~

Awakened slowly by the winds breeze lightly brushing up against, and tickling his ears,thus making them twitch. Inuyasha soon found himself to be alone in his room , with only what appeared to be torn remnants of red and white thrown haphazrdly amongst the much richer shade of his sheets. Staring on in a state of bewildered shock at the seemingly familar but oddly placed strips of cloth , and somehow easily found simular to be once apart of a attire that wasn't normally found on his mate , but on someone else in particular..

Kikyo...

"What the fuck ! " Inuyasha's screams had gone to emerge the room casted in fury to match his rather than furious state towards the impending truth awaiting him , and where the clues seemed to be leading him.

Sesshomeru soon smoothly walked into his room sometime later , as though to question of what his brothers major malfunction was this time.

"Inuyasha , will you please stop you incessive bitching , and tell , what seems to be the problem!"

"Where's Kagome?"

"This Sesshomeru mused she'd be here with you...Why?Can't you even keep track of your mate ? Are you that dense ! Damn man , Pull yourself together and quick before something we can't afford to happen does ! If your stupidity claims the existance of the only way to help kill the wretched beast , I will kill you !"

"Something's not right Sesshomeru ...Look .. I think something already has..Fuck!"Inuyasha pick up one of the frayed strips of red and white cloth , and held it up for his brother to see.

"Wait!... Isn't that from which the dead wench often attires?I thought you .. Took Kagome as your chosen?"

"Yeah , I did .. Or so I thought , I don't know what's going on Sesshomeru . All I do know is that I willingly chose Kagome as my mate , but somehow was tricked to take the other."

"It would explain how you were able to get Kagome back so easily , but depending on when the switch was made..."

"What are you talking about ya bastard ! Kagome almost died when we separated her from Naraku !What are you getting at with all this?"

"Did you really ? Now quiet mutt , and listen to this Sesshomeru , before I do it for you..As I was saying , when you had gotten Kagome back, or so you think , Naraku basically handed her to you , along with the other wench , when otherwise I think he wouldn't ,that is unless he was hiding something. Now depending as to question when the switch was made , if you can answer that , then we can answer the most important question , because as you know the other miko had died, or at least was made to seem that way. "

"Shit ! " Inuyasha sneered as his eyes now cloaked in streaming red , while the liquid was firmly held by the dam of his eyes tightly closed , in order to reign in his threatening emotions.

' Dammit ! Kagome ? Please wherever you are just don't be dead .. Please don't be that day marked being the one when I lost you ! '

"What do you intend to do lil' brother?"

"I don't know , but first I have to go and get to the others fast, and start to find anything that can get me closer to what happened. Hopefully it might lead us straight to them . My intent is to find my mate , my true mate , Kagome, whether she's dead or alive ! Everything else can wait !"

" I will accompany you , as it may pose another chance at defeating Naraku.." Sesshomeru stated , then soon followed after the brother who's spot was no longer on the bed containing the abandoned , and unwanted turn of events.

In the nearby surrounding forests , a cloaked figure cackled in amusement knowingly ,in the fact that is was only now that his deceit was discovered. Seeing the rush , as the two were rushing out , appearing to be making a quick getaway towards some unknown direction, for some reason. Though the one whom had hid himself , burrowing itself deep within the darkness of the trees knew , and this new development seemed to be just the entertainment he was looking for.

~ The Darkening Mists Thicken ~

"Kukukukukukukukukukukuukuku"

A rather cold presence soon embarked on his corrupted one, and he didn't have to turn as to see , as to whom it was ..

"Kikyo... How unpleasant for us to meet again?"

"Naraku , don't fool yourself .. Just because I am here doesn't mean I am for your benefit or for his , I am here of my own valition. "

"Keep telling yourself that Kikyo , but it is I that has the control in this, or did you forget your end of the bargain..."

"I forgot nothing ! It is you though who will fail , mark my words Naraku ...For it will be I to bring about your demise , and destroy you !"

"Is that what you think miko , we shall see Kikyo.. Especially when he finds what you have done to his prescious mate ! I think you will die by his hands before you have the chance."

" Haven't you forgotten that she still lives , and with that I can use to my advantage to gain his forgiveness , and trust , enough for him to let me go ..."

" She might be , but only just .. By the time the mutt even conceives that she's even still alive enough to come for her it'll be too late . The miko will die !"

"We shall see about that , Naraku! I won't let you harm Kagome , not anymore !"

" What is it about your incarnation that you feel the need to protect her now Kikyo ! What has changed? Where is your hatred for the one who has came to steal your very soul, and take away what is yours to begin with ?"

"Nothing's changed my feelings towards Kagome. My hatred still carries on for everyone , and everything holding to the living realm of time, and doesn't belong here. But I too , no longer belong here , as do you no longer belong here. " Kikyo spat before turning swiftly , then removing herself from the enemy she once had consorted with , to accomplish the unforgivable deed in her temporary state of jealous madness, and hatred.

' Forgive me Inuyasha for what it is that I have done , for it only proves that I too don't belong here.. I will come to do what it is that I intended , then I shall leave this world alone , letting you and Kagome finish what I started .. Please hurry , and show yourself , there's not enough time, in order to stop what has already begun..'

Soon the tails of Kikyo's soul catchers wrapped tightly around her, and encasing her in the embrace , before lifting towards the expanse in order to find the trail of the hanyou, and his companions ..

_Little did she know that there were other controlling factors , besides Naraku , and one presently in control , as it now grasp around the remnants of her soul unknowingly , deciding her every move .._

_Regardless if Kikyo knew why , she would do them .. Nevertheless.._

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Unsheathed Crimson Tears , Fallen Sakura Blossoms

~ Chapter Twelve~

Twas The Night, Turns Into Daylight

By Inuyashas Youkai

Time stood still , as the paling blank eyes took upon a chosen corner where , by the position the weakened body was placed and tied crudely , pulled tauntly so that it couldn't move without pain , and thus tired it further. Flinching as the light made its presence known for a very short time, but the sound of the slamming door never made to her ears, as maybe it was just another way to taunt her . Closing her eyes once again to shut out the sight of what it was she'd only known to come, and until she heard the same ferocious growl , followed by a oddly new whine that wasn't privy in her last recollections of the nightmares replaying itself in her distraught eyes. Opening her eyes , confused, an action she then regretted as she cowered in fear even though her cords holding her captive were cut loose, Kagome still was terrified at the sight that tormented her for who knows how long, but no matter she lowered herself to the ground shrouded in shadow ,and soaked in her own blood, only awaiting her demise.

To the one coming to find the one that he sought to find, and now that he found her , the one that with every fiber of his being saw as his , was afraid of him , even more disturbing was that she after her release , just ignored her fear , and laying close to the ground, bearing down , as though she expected him to accept the sacrifice given to him so freely. Growling peturbedly at the one who had without care broken his mate's spirit, but seized when the thought of scaring her more had snuffed out the hatred for now of his Kagome's captor until he was able to grant her escape, but how was he gonna do that when everything about him now, she feared. Although his thoughts leaned to calling over Sango , but didn't want to leave her nor had the hanyou wish to further frighten Kagome either, luckily he didn't have to do neither as long as it was taking him ,the rest of his pack , along with his brother had come to investigate , but as they had , his mate had soon backed herself against a wall , curling herself in a ball.

Cursing everything silently, Inuyasha then called Sango over to assist him in getting his mate out of here, while he stepped away . As the slayer went over to crawl towards the presently shaking ball pushing itself further into a darkened corner , Sango determined that Kagome was terribly injured , and most likely won't last another day , but in the state she was in , any sense of reason would go out the door , due to her state of shock. Looking at her sadly only imagining the horrid things she was exposed too, in order for them to see her in such a bad shape, but then was brought to the attention of a weakened cry , pleading to the slayer from the dry, cracked lips of her friend Kagome , and it was the word said that further broke the slayer's heart, joining with a well known action among canine's .

" Please .. " Then after saying her faintly heard plead , Kagome laid her body once again upon the ground , and tilting her head to the side with her torn neck bared to her .

The very thing she was asking for them to do for her , as a last request , neither one could find it within themselves to do , but while ignoring the calls for him to stop, Shippo observing the pained desperation on the hanyou's face ,traveled the short distance to face his mother. Silently watching the kit , the hanyou , saddened, as he knew what she was asking, but he was hoping with everything he had that any of them wouldn't grant her departure , because he still needed her.

Once the kit had entered the small entry , somehow after sometime Shippo had made some unknown agreement , picking up over time a little bit of Inuyasha's native tongue, and in doing so had the torn, bloody form of Kagome, weakly stumble her way out following the kit, as the others followed slowly behind. When the sunlight came to shine upon her broken body , most within the group at seeing how fatally wounded she actually was , those within the group gasped with unfallen tears in their eyes, while the kit actually let them fall, and the hanyou followed in his adopted son's footsteps , but then without warning or thought threw his sword away from his side , then throwing a punch , slaying down quite a few trees.

"Dammit !"

Hearing a noise of something skiddishly running away from him , and the rest of them all together , had the hanyou then chasing after her knowing that she wouldn't last even the day if his mate kept moving as she was.

"Kagome , no .. It wasn't you , please stop ..I'am sorry .." the hanyou yelled loud enough for her to her , but in a non threatening way , and was pleased to seeing her settled near a small pond waiting for them .

Although as he grew near , Kagome seemed to want to follow the urge in running again , therefore painfully where he was just a few steps away stayed put, while knowing his wishes, was to confort his mate, but was pained when she then offered her life to him once more.

"Look Kagome , I know why you ask , but its a pointless waste of energy because I won't willingly stop your heart from beating , not when I adore the hell out of you, and seeing you like this hurts like hell , so even though you don't understand why , will you please allow me to help you stay ?" Inuyasha croaked tearfully in barks , and whines .

Without words the one being spoken too had then slowly with hesitation in case his words would turn into another cruel joke , but then finally settled down closer next to him, seeing as though at this point she hadn't had much more to lose, either she was tricked Kagome wouldn't last much more anyway with continued abuse, or else this one was telling the truth , unlike the last one.

"Do what you think you will hanyou , I haven't got much to lose anyway , if your lying then I'll eventually recieve what I so humbly asked for , and if your telling the truth, well then I guess I am forced to endure this pathetic excuse to exist .."

'Kagome, what had they done to you , to make you appear to me this way now?'

Not giving it much thought as he knew there wasn't much time to act on saving her, Inuyasha helped lifting her on top of Kirara seeing as with him carrying her would jar her already injured body, and she couldn't afford to lose anymore than she had of her her against him , Inuyasha lightly purred to comfort her in possibly helping her gain some peace to her aura that was still unreadable , being all over the place, as they traveled back to Sesshomeru's castle .

TBC...


End file.
